


Can’t Refuse

by 5a5b5p5



Series: Vintage au! [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys in Skirts, M/M, Mirror Sex, assless fishnets, neil STILL WEARS SKIRTS, still soft though somehow!!!!, this is SEX, ummmmm haha they do it???, vintage au continuation lmao, yea i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:41:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26435080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5a5b5p5/pseuds/5a5b5p5
Summary: “Leave it on,” he tells him.“You always want me to leave the skirts on,” Neil smirks.
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Series: Vintage au! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921582
Comments: 32
Kudos: 330





	Can’t Refuse

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha aha nobody look at me i wrote this to get my out of writers block and for that reason only
> 
> this is a continuation to my vintage au but it’s not necessary to read that first

The skirts have always been a problem, ever since Andrew had first met Neil Josten. They were short, usually pleated to puff out over Neil’s ass perfectly. He wore them everywhere, which was both fortunate and extremely unfortunate for Andrew, who enjoyed the sight of his boyfriend’s thighs immensely, but did not enjoy having hard-ons in public, which was bound to happen if he looked at them for too long.

Before Andrew and Neil had gotten together, Neil’s liking of skirts was hot, but it wasn’t _too_ difficult for Andrew to deal with. Andrew would have easily been able to avoid thinking about Neil’s thighs wrapped around his waist because he’d never experienced it. Now that Andrew _has_ experienced it though, along with many other skirt-related sex things straight out of Andrew’s dreams, the skirts are nothing short of lethal.

Take now for example, where Andrew is currently in the middle of a photo shoot and having to try _very_ hard to stop the photographers from maneuvering him into any compromising positions.

They’re actually having the shoot at _Foxhole Vintage._ It’s nothing big, just something to add to his portfolio and something to help give Neil’s business some more exposure. Andrew can appreciate the proximity. They won’t even have to rush home for Andrew to be able to take Neil apart.

The reason for this predicament is, of course, the skirt. Or today, more specifically, Neil’s entire outfit. Since beginning to associate with Andrew and Allison, who both wear clothes for a living, and Renee, who styles those clothes for a living, Neil had expanded his clothing horizons. He still wears the same sweet pleated skirts and pastel colored sweaters as he did when they’d first met, but now there are many more options in his wardrobe.

Today, Neil is flitting around the shop, bringing over clothes for Andrew, making sure the counter is clean, and wearing one of the most sinful outfits Andrew has ever seen in his life.

Neil had finally come around to wearing the fishnets Andrew had bought him, and today he wears them under a pleated checkered skirt of blues and grays, a thick black belt wrapped around his waist. Over the fishnets is a pair of black stockings, and attached to those are two identical black thigh garters with metallic silver hearts in the middle that match the large belt holes. Finally, he wears a black tee shirt, short and tight, with a cutout over his collarbones, that helps to double as a choker.

Andrew is trying extremely hard to keep it together right now. For the entire remainder of the shoot, Andrew tries and fails to keep his eyes away from his boyfriend. Neil acts to him as a beacon, though, and he can’t keep his eyes— or his mind— off of him. He pictures Neil on his knees in that outfit, skirt spread out over his thick thighs and fishnets straining over his ass. He wants to bend Neil over and ruck his skirt up over his ass, feel the texture of the fishnets under his sensitive palms. He wonders what Neil is wearing underneath them. Wonders if he will be able to pull his underwear aside and fuck him right through the nets. He’s been imagining drilling Neil in the dressing room since the day they’d first met.

He glares at Neil hotly from across the shop as the crew starts to pack up the cameras and lights, and Neil just smiles at him innocently, left hand playing idly with the black leather of his thigh garters. Andrew clenches his teeth, ignoring the wind chimes sound of Neil chuckle.

As Andrew grows more and more impatient with the people remaining in the shop, Renee comes to his rescue and ushers them out easily. She’s been giving him knowing looks for the past hour or so, and Andrew is just glad that Allison isn’t here to witness his horny meltdown though Renee will probably end up telling her about it anyway. Traitor.

Andrew goes and sits on the front counter with his hands in his lap, and Neil idles by the door as the last few crew members file out. Renee is the last to leave, and she’s smirking when she tells Andrew that the photos will be back in a few days. Andrew nods at her distractedly, enamored by the sight of Neil’s strong calves wrapped in the tight black fabric of his stockings. He doesn’t know how he’s going to bring himself to undress Neil, wants to look at him in this outfit forever.

Neil closes the door behind Renee, locking it and turning the sign to closed. He blocks out the sunlight streaming through the shop windows with a set of thin black curtains, causing a few of the solar powered fairy lights around the shop to flicker on. Despite the early afternoon, the shop is dim now, and the lights paint Neil in an a soft orange glow.

Neil saunters over to Andrew, his thick-soled boots clicking against the linoleum floor until he’s in Andrew’s space, finally within his reach. Neil makes a home for himself in between Andrew’s open thighs, leaning up against the counter Andrew’s sitting on.

Andrew enjoys being taller in this position, and he runs his hands idly over Neil’s back, digging his pointer and middle fingers into the dimples he finds behind his hips. Neil hovers his hands over Andrew’s shoulders, and Andrew gives him a nod. Two taps on his hip to signal his okay for Neil to touch anywhere aside from his ass.

Neil smiles, leaning his head closer to Andrew’s to sigh against his ear. Neil’s hands start at Andrew’s shoulders and run over his arms, fingers pressing gently into his biceps. Andrew’s own hands make their way under Neil’s skirt, feeling the rough texture of the fishnets stretching over Neil’s ass.

Neil groans against his ear as Andrew digs his fingers into the thick muscle there, and Andrew can’t take it anymore. He meets Neil’s mouth with his own, kissing him slow and deep and messy, reveling in the way Neil squirms under his hands, fabric rustling.

Neil’s hands make their way from Andrew’s knees and drag up along his thighs until the heel of his palm presses gently against Andrew’s crotch. Andrew hisses and he digs his fingers into the skin at the backs of Neil’s sensitive thighs, scratching there lightly. Neil’s arm shoots out to steady himself against the counter and Andrew hears the jarring noise of coins clacking when he bumps into the cash register.

“Fuck,” Neil hisses, pulling back to clutch at his own wrist as Andrew glares at him.

Andrew says, “You’re a disaster zone.”

Neil says, “Tell me about it.”

Andrew leans in to kiss him again, but Neil stops him with a glance over his shoulder. Through the shadow of the curtains, the the sun blurs the edges of the New-Yorkers walking the sidewalks. Only their silhouettes are visible, but Andrew can see how fucking Neil over the front counter could be a little compromising anyway.

Neil backs away apologetically, but Andrew just takes hold of the few excess inches of Neil’s belt and leads him to the dressing him, not bothering to close the door behind them.

It’s a little darker in the dressing room, and the large shop windows aren’t visible anymore, but Andrew can still see Neil clearly enough to watch him raise an eyebrow. “You know my apartment is like… ten steps away, right?”

Andrew scoffs, “As if I’m climbing any stairs right now.”

Neil leans back into him and mumbles, “Lazy,” against his mouth.

“Not for long,” Andrew whispers, and then he’s on him again. Neil moans when Andrew pushes him back against the mirror, stripping off his shirt in the process and then moving on to Neil’s. Andrew runs his hands under Neil’s shirt, mouthing at his collarbone through the window of skin exposed.

Andrew tries to pull the shirt over Neil’s head, but it gets stuck somewhere around his chin. Neil yelps, and Andrew leans back to see him stuck with his hands over his head, grinning stupidly.

Andrew glares at him, and Neil says “It has a buckle.”

Untangling him from this mess is all too difficult, but Andrew manages, filing away the strange rush he feels from unbuckling something from Neil’s throat for another time. After the shirts are finally gone, Andrew starts to work on his belt, smacking Neil’s hands away from where he’s trying to undo his own. “Leave it on,” he tells him.

“You always want me to leave the skirts on,” Neil smirks, but he doesn’t object.

Andrew nods distractedly, out of his pants now, kisses Neil again slowly, hearing Neil whine as Andrew pushes their hips together. Neil’s bare back collides back against the cold glass of the mirror and he makes a surprised gasp, nipples pebbling from the shock of cold.

Andrew keeps pushing his hips forward against Neil’s until Neil’s legs are shaking and Andrew is desperate enough to allow Neil to sink to his knees in front of him.

He’s a picture like this, always has been. The way his skirt fans out across his thighs, the way he looks up at Andrew like there’s no other place he’d rather be. It’s intoxicating, and Andrew almost can’t look at him directly, too afraid of the repercussions. He doesn’t know why he’s still so terrified of his feelings for Neil. He’s known for a long time that there is no coming back from this. That Neil is it for him.

Andrew threads a hand through Neil’s auburn hair, scratching gently at his scalp and watching Neil arch up into the touch slightly. Neil pulls down Andrew’s boxers, taking him into his mouth without hesitation, wasting no time in this, tonging at the head of his cock before swallowing it down easily, practiced and perfect and eager as he does this for Andrew.

Andrew presses his thumbs into the hollows of Neil’s cheeks, and his hips twitch forward against his will when Neil looks up at him from under thick lashes, letting Andrew’s cock pop out of his mouth with a satisfied smile.

Andrew doesn’t know what he’s done to deserve this, truly. He doesn’t think there anyone in the entire world who could deserve Neil Josten, but Neil had picked _him._ Picked Andrew out of all the others he could have had. Andrew is the only one Neil has ever wanted, and now, with Neil kneeling in front of him in the dressing room of an NYC vintage shop, Andrew is sure that there’s nothing more in the world he could ever need. 

Neil stands back up, and Andrew drags his mouth back to his own, kissing into him, needing to be closer, closer, always closer. Neil pulls back from him only to kiss down Andrew’s neck, placing sweet kisses against his ear and nibbling at his throat gently.

Andrew can’t contain his groan, can feel Neil smirking against his neck, and he decides that now is the time. He uses the hands he has on Neil’s waist to spin him around, giving him a satisfied nod in the mirror when Neil places his palms against the cool glass to steady himself.

Andrew meets Neil’s heavy gaze in the mirror as he pushes his skirt up over his ass, resting his palms over the muscle chorded there before dropping to his knees himself. Neil groans, long and loud, once he realizes what Andrew is doing, right leg bouncing in excitement against the linoleum floor, still wearing those thick black boots he knows Andrew loves to see him in.

Finally turning his attention to Neil’s ass, he almost curses out loud at the sight before him. There, Neil is wearing the fishnets, of course, but these are most definitely _not_ the fishnets Andrew had bought for him. No, these have a giant, _purposeful_ opening over the majority of Neil’s ass, leaving _nothing_ in Andrew’s way.

Neil looks back at him after hearing the choked sound Andrew makes. “I thought you might like these.”

“Where did you even _find_ these?”

Neil smiles again, “Allison.”

Of course. As if that menace didn’t already know more than enough about Andrew and Neil’s sex life as it is. He wonders if he will ever be able to live this one down and decides _definitely not_ only a moment later.

After a few more seconds, Andrew is able to kick his brain back into play, and he’s just about to go run to the front counter for the spare lube they keep there when Neil produces it from what is seemingly thin air, but what is probably actually from somewhere in the confusing folds of his skirt. Andrew doesn’t think about it too deeply.

He spreads the cold gel over his fingers, placing a gentle kiss to the tight skin of Neil’s ass before pushing one inside without much warning. Somewhere above him, Neil cries out, arms shaking from where he’s still holding himself up against the mirror for support.

Andrew moves his finger gently, pressing up against Neil until he feels him relax around him, pulling it out and replacing it with two when he does. Andrew loves to hear Neil gasp and moan, loves to feel him tensing and relaxing, loves to watch his thighs shake and his eyes roll back in the mirror. Andrew would stay right here forever if he could.

Instead though, Neil only grows impatient and needy, and Andrew can’t refuse him, especially when it’s something he wants just as badly. He pulls his fingers out of Neil, getting back up to stand behind his boyfriend once again, grinding against him a few times before finally taking himself into his hand, slicking himself up with the lube as Neil wriggles impatiently against the mirror.

Andrew presses the head of his cock against Neil’s hole, just waiting for a moment to allow them both to catch their breath. Andrew kisses along the line of Neil’s shoulders until Neil’s legs stop shaking and he’s pushing back against Andrew. Andrew still doesn’t push in yet, but then Neil whines a low “C’mon,” and Andrew is gone, lost to the tide of Neil Josten.

He pushes forward slowly, stopping every few seconds to allow Neil to adjust, until he’s flush up against him and Neil has ducked his head down to lean his forehead onto the cool glass of the mirror. They stay there like that for a few more seconds, until Neil whispers a quiet “Go, Andrew.”

Andrew goes. He pulls out slowly before thrusting back in completely, repeating the motion and relishing in the sounds of Neil’s moans and cries. Andrew brushes his fingers over Neil’s cheek, running a thumb over his red bottom lip, cursing when Neil takes it into his mouth, meeting his gaze once again. Andrew gives him a harder thrust in response, pushing two fingers into his mouth while Neil moans around them. He looks completely wrecked like this in front of Andrew, lips parted in a gentle “o” when he meets Andrew’s gaze in the mirror.

Andrew lets his gaze travel down to Neil’s thighs, where the lower half of his body looks completely untouched from the front. Neil’s thigh garters strain against his shifting muscles, and suddenly Andrew needs to see him in front of him, needs to be able to kiss him again. He pulls his fingers free from Neil’s mouth, pulling his cock out despite Neil’s whines, plopping himself down to sit on the little built in bench in the corner of the dressing room.

Andrew beckons Neil towards him again, and it takes Neil a second to regain control of his legs before he’s able to seat himself on Andrew’s lap. Andrew groans against Neil’s mouth when they finally kiss again, and before he can even think, Neil is sitting himself back on Andrew’s cock, sinking down completely and grinning lazily at the look on Andrew’s face.

Andrew moves his hands to Neil’s hips once again, squeezing, and allows Neil to do all the work for the next few minutes. Andrew always enjoys having Neil like this, dressed up in the remainder of whatever pretty outfit he’d put on that morning, thighs shaking but eagerness and excitement pushing him up and down over Andrew’s cock. Even Neil’s sinful legs get tired, though, and most of the time Andrew will have to take over again for the last few minutes, not that he’s complaining.

He’s debating whether he should just finish them like this, Andrew holding up his thighs and thrusting up into him, or if he should get Neil up against the wall again, when Neil finally stutters to a heaving stop over him. He’s panting and shaking, sweaty forehead pressed up against the crook of Andrew’s neck.

“Andrew…” he whines, pliant and needy and _ready._

“Neil,” Andrew responds, picking him up easily with arms wrapped underneath his thighs. He pushes him back up against the mirrored wall, holds Neil’s thighs securely with hands splayed over his ass as he begins to thrust again. “I’ve got you, baby,” he whispers as he begins to pick up speed, not wasting any more time in bringing Neil to the brink.

Neil throws his head back with a gasp as Andrew fucks him directly where he wants it most, not slowing or stopping or moving on from that spot until Neil is clutching Andrew’s head to his chest and whispering, “I’m close, Andrew, I’m gonna—” breaking off with a groan when Andrew slams up into him, coming in a burst of feeling, mouth wide open in a soundless shout.

At the start of their relationship, this is where Andrew would have pulled out and finished himself off, but now, after countless awkward conversations, Neil has managed to get him to understand that he likes it when Andrew keeps going.

So now he does, after a quick, verbal _yes_ from Neil. Andrew thrusts into Neil without abandon now, only managing a handful more thrusts before he’s groaning into the crook of Neil’s neck and coming, hips stuttering and arms shaking with the effort of still holding Neil up against the wall by his thighs.

Andrew grinds his hips forward lazily for a few more seconds before pulling gently out of Neil, placing him down onto the bench where he lays out dramatically with a hand over his forehead. Andrew begins the process of dressing himself again while Neil comes back down, giving them both a few quiet seconds of space to process.

Finally as Andrew is zipping up the fly on his pants Neil says, “I’m gonna have to sanitize this room _so much_.”

Andrew allows himself to grin, watching Neil try to stand up before he gives up and flops back down onto the bench. “Later,” Andrew tells him.

Neil nods sleepily, “Carry me up to the shower?”

Andrew sighs dramatically, but he does it anyway, Neil curling his limbs around him like a koala and resting his face against his neck.

Andrew can’t refuse Neil, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> i am extremely embarrassed about this but kudos and comments still fuel me! 
> 
> follow me on twitter for more neil in skirts[@5a5b5p5 ](https://mobile.twitter.com/5a5b5p5)  
> [tumblr is andrewsbutterflyknife](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/view/andrewsbutterflyknife)


End file.
